Falling in Love With You
by PolarPrincess
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engagedmarried to merger their parent’s company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other. PleaseR&R. Pairing's inside. CHAPTER 4 UP! First Fanfic so PLZ Review
1. Engaged!

**Note:** I finally decided to start typing up this story. This is my first fanfic don't go easy while reviewing. I want to know what I can improve in my fanfics. In this fanfic they're regular people, but they have the same appearance.

**Title: **Filling In Love with You

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engaged/married to merger their parent's company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other.

**Parings:** InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxTiffany, MirkouxSango, JakexGabriella

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. However, I do own Tiffany, Gabriella, Jake, and their family.

**Ages:** Kagome-18, Inuyasha-19, Tiffany-19, Sesshomaru-20, Sango-18, Mirkou-19, Gabriella-19, Jake-19

**Chapter 1:** ENGAGED!

**Kagome's POV**

Hey, my name is Kagome Rose Higurashi, but I go by Kagome Higurashi. I live in Tokyo, Japan with my mom, dad, little brother, and grandpa. I'm 18 years old and I'm currently going to Shikon University. I'm 5"7',I have raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, blah, blah, blah. My favorite color is green, I'm born on May10th, I'm a Taurus, blah, blah, blah, I sing and play the guitar and my family is one of the top three riches people in Japan (we're number 3 actually). **(A/N: just for the people who don't know what a Taurus is, it's a horoscope thingy.) **My best friend Sango is dating Mirkou he's very sweet, but a totally pervert. They've been dating for 2 years now. Sango is 18 and 5"7' as well, she's VERY strong and she's not afraid to speak her mind. She goes to my University. She has brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes, plays the bass, keyboard, and sings as well. Mirkou is 19, 6", has short dark brown hair that's always worn in a small ponytail. Nothing much to say about Mirkou, besides the fact that he's a pervert. My other best friend is Tiffany. Her family is the richest in Japan. She has been dating Sesshomaru for 8 years and now they're engaged. **(A/N: sorry SessRin fans, I love them together, but I wanted to try something new.) **Tiffany is strong, 19 years old, 5"8', has long blond highlighted hair, green-blue eyes, and I'm warning you DO NOT GET HER ANGRY OR PISSED OFF! IF YOU DO SHE WELL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! She plays the guitar, drums, keyboard and she can sing. She's a fashion designer, actress, and a singer. She has released 2 CDs so far and is working on her third one. Sesshomaru her fiancée is 6"1', 20 years old. He has white hair, golden colored eyes. His family is the second richest family in Japan. He can be very scary (just like Tiffany). My other best friend Gabriella has been dating Jake for 5 years. She's 5"7', 19 years old. She has brown highlighted hair, and gray-blue eyes. She plays the drums, and sings. Jake is 6" and he's 19 years old. He has black hair, and brown eyes. Last, but not least there's Inuyasha. He has silver hair, golden eyes, related to Sesshomaru. He's 19 years old, 6". We have this on-off relationship. We're like best friends one minute and enemies the other.** (A/N: boy that was one LONG paragraph)**

**Author's POV**

"KAGOME, SOUTA TIME FOR DINNER!" Mrs.Higurashi shouted.

"COMING!" the siblings yelled at the same time. The two siblings were in the game room playing DDR. So far Kagome was winning 4-1.

"Race you down stair?" 14 year old Souta questioned

"You're on! Last one down does the other person's choirs for a month." Kagome said.

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" they shouted as they took off to the dinning room. They zoomed past Mrs. Higurashi who was coming up to get them.

Too bad for Souta, Kagome beat him to the dinning room.

"I WIN, I WIN, YA ME!" Kagome said as she clapped her hand.** (A/N: think London from the suite life of Zack and Cody).**

Then Mrs.Higurashi came in looking annoyed. "What did I say about racing in the house?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

Kagome and Souta gulped. "Well actually this is a mansion" Souta said.

Mrs.Higurashi was about to say something when Mr.Higurashi came in the room.** (A/N: ok that's it! I'm gonna go by their first names. Mrs.Higurashi shall be Korari** **and Mr.Higurashi shall be Akira).**

"Korari, sweetie, they're young let them live a little." Akira said

"Whatever" Korari huffed.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry!" Souta whined.

Akira chucked. "Yes, we can eat now."

**After Dinner**

"Kagome tomorrow we're going to a meeting with the Takashashi, at 2" Akira announced.

"But I don't wanna go daddy!" Kagome whined.

"Tiffany's gonna be there." Akira said.

"Fine I'll go. What should I wear?" Kagome asked

"The meetings at club Alien, so you get the idea, but wear some decent clothes" Akira said

"Fine I'll wear so "decent" clothes" Kagome said while putting air quotes around decent.

"Well, then good night."

"Night."

**Next day 1:30**

"Kagome time to get ready!" Akira shouted from the first floor.

"I know!" Kagome took a quick shower, dried her hair, put on some make, then she put on a red tank top, and a jean skirt just a bit above her knee. Kagome went down stairs.

"So daddy is this decent enough?" Kagome asked.

"Well its as close as you can get, lets go." Akira said. As they left Akira give Korari a kiss on the check.

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" Akira whispered to his wife.

"I don't know good luck" Korari said.

"DAD, HURRY UP OR I'M GONNA LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!" Kagome shouted.

"COMING"

**Few minutes later at the club**

"Hey Kagome. You finally arrived! Listening to them talk about company rates isn't that much fun." Tiffany said. Kagome noticed that Tiffany was wearing a sky blue tank top, and a black skirt.

"Sorry, but _someone_ was too busy talking to his wife to notice the time." Kagome said.

"I can hear you!" Akira said.

"Whatever". Kagome ordered a can of coke. She and Tiffany sat down and started talking about random things. A few minutes later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha join them. They started talking about Sesshomaru and Tiffany's wedding when their fathers interrupted them.

"Kagome I have something to tell you" Akira said.

"As do I Inuyasha." Inutashio said.

**Tiffany's POV**

"Boy I wonder how they're going to take it?" I whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Not well" He said

"Thanks for the update." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever"

**Author's POV**

"Well we decided to merger our company." Inutashio said.

"So? What's your point?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well since Kagome is the heiress to Higurashi corp. and since Sesshomaru is already engaged and you're the next heir to out corp.…" Inutashio said.

"The two of you need to get married to merger our corp." Akira said.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome started choking on her coke, when she finally swallowed it she started shouting in Chinese.** (A/N: I don't feel like typing Chinese, its already 11:48 at night, good thing its Sunday tomorrow.)**

"Kagome clam down!" Tiffany said in Chinese.

"I'M CLAM, I am clam." Kagome said.

"I don't wanna get married!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha and Kagome started banging their hands on the table, while crying "My life is over" and "I can't get married."

"Well they took that rather well." Mr. Adachi (Tiffany's dad) said.


	2. AN Please Read!

**A/N**

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! I am soooooooooooo pissed off! Why? Because today was picture day in my school and photographer is so mean! I asked him if I could look at my picture and he's all like "No, because you didn't smile! You looked like your goldfish died." Hello, I was so smiling, and if my goldfish died (which by the way I don't have one) I wouldn't even dress up so nicely.

Hehe, got carried away, I am here to tell you that whoever reviews my story gets 1 free imaginary coupon to free Ice cream. Since Phoenix Feather Queen was the first reviewer she gets 10 free imaginary coupons for any favored ice cream that she likes. Thanks again Roxanna.


	3. Engaged part2 and the car ride

**Note:** I finally decided to start typing up this story. This is my first fanfic don't go easy while reviewing. I want to know what I can improve in my fanfics. In this fanfic they're regular people, but they have the same appearance.

**Title: **Falling In Love with You

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engaged/married to merger their parent's company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other.

**Parings:** InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxTiffany, MirkouxSango, JakexGabriella

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. However, I do own Tiffany, Gabriella, Jake, and their family.

**Ages:** Kagome-18, Inuyasha-19, Tiffany-19, Sesshomaru-20, Sango-18, Mirkou-19, Gabriella-19, Jake-19

**Chapter 2:** Engaged (Part 2) and the car ride.

**_Last time on FILWY (Falling in Love with you):_**

"_Well they took that rather well." Mr. Adachi (Tiffany's dad) said._

_**This time on FILWY:**_

**Tiffany's POV**

After 30 minutes of banging their heads on the table, they finally came to their senses to agree that there was nothing they could do about their engagement. So… I thought I should tell Kagome the good news.

"So Kagome, you know that I'm working on my new CD right?" I asked

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well it's already October 22, and my new CD is coming out December 22, which is two months away, anyways some of my songs that are gonna be on the CD are duets, and other songs are made for 3-4 people to sing, so… can you PLEASE help me with the duets!" I pegged her.

"SURE! But what about the other songs and why did you ask me not Gabriella?" Kagome asked me.

"The other song I'm gonna get Sango and Gaby to help, and I asked you because you like to sing more then Gaby does." I answered.

"This would have been the best day of my life if _Daddy_ and _Inutashio _had kept their mouths shout about the Engagement." Kagome said while glaring at Akira.

"Love you too sweetie!" Akira said.

"Don't you sweetie me!" Kagome growled.

Mr.Adachi sweat dropped, "Boy, I swear Kagome you're related to Korari."

I gave dad a look "Maybe that's because she is." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which by the way it is.)

Dad thought for a few minutes "Oh yeah she is."**(A/N: just so you know Tiffany is based on my friends and I (Mostly me) her family are based on my. Let me just say Mr. Adachi is based on my dad, so sadly me dad does act retarded. --)**

"Anyways, that's why." I said ignoring dad.

Kagome nodded her head. "I'm bored"

"Yup, me too."

"LET'S GO TO THE MALL." Kagome and I shriek together.

"NOOOO not the mall!" Inuyasha cried, but we ignored him.

"You call Sango and I'll call Gaby, oh and tell them to bring the guys." I said

"Got it."

The two of us started dialing some numbers and talking while the guys (Sess, Inu, and our dads) stared at us. In less then two minutes we were both off the phone and ready to leave.

"Let's go Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" I commanded. "Bye dad see you at home." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kagome did the same to her dad. We waved goodbye and left.

**Author's POV**

Kagome and Inuyasha took Inuyasha's car (since Kagome came with her dad) to pick up Sango and Mirkou. While Tiffany and Sesshomaru took Tiffany's car to pick up Gabby and Jake.

_With Tiff and Sess_

"So you think they kill each other by now?" Sesshomaru asked his fiancée.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to put them in one car." Tiffany said. "They get along, they're like best friends, but you know how they are when they get upset or angry."

"Relax and start diving. First stop Jake's house." Sesshomaru said.

"No, first stop Gaby's house!"

"No Jake."

"No Gaby."

"Jake."

"Gaby."

"Jake."

"Fluffy!" Tiffany whined while giving him the puppy dog pout that no one I mean NO ONE can resist. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Fine just never call me Fluffy in front of anyone." Sesshomaru said.

"OK" Tiffany said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Tiffany while she turned on the radio and started the car.

"That's me!" Tiffany shriek. She started singing along **(A/N: I don't own, never underestimate a girl is by Vanessa Hudgens.)**

"It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

(Chorus)   
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time   
That's right...no no no you should

Chorus 

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it   
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along   
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Chorus"

"You just love this song, don't you?" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, yah, it has a nice beat, and rhythm, and its true, you shouldn't underestimate a girl." Tiffany said as she pulled in front of Gaby's house.

"We're here!" Tiffany said cheerfully. "I'm gonna call Gaby." Tiffany took out her cell, and dialed in Gaby's number.

"That's weird she didn't answer, oh well let's go inside then." Tiffany said.

"And how exactly are we gonna get inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tiffany waved a key in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Gaby gave me a key, duh" she said.

Tiffany and Sesshomaru got out of the car. They walked up to Gaby's house; Tiffany inserted the key and opened the door. When they got inside they found Gabriella and Jake in a heavy make-out session. They didn't even notice Tiffany and Sesshomaru look at them until Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You, know I'm sure that we don't wanna look you shove your tongue down Gabriella's throat." Sesshomaru said.

Jake and Gaby broke a part and started bushing. Tiffany can't help but giggle.

"Um… can we go now?" Gaby asked.

"Yes, and don't worry Sesshomaru and I won't mention it to the other's, right Sesshomaru?" Tiffany said.

"Yes we won't." Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

"OK, let's go!" Jake said.

They left the house and got in the car, and drove off to the mall to meet the others.

_ With Inuyasha and Kagome_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't wanna get married." Kagome cried.

"Me neither, so shut up bitch!" Inuyasha yelled losing his temper.

"Stop yelling ass-hole!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

Inuyasha was about to say something when Sango and Mirkou interrupted him.

"Hello to you too." Mirkou said

"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked

"Um… when Kagome said "Stop yelling ass-hole!" Sango said.

Sango and Mirkou got in the car. "The two of you are bickering like an old married couple." Mirkou said.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked coldly while giving Mirkou a death glare.

"Hehe, never mind." Mirkou said.

"Let's go." Sango said.

"My dear, Sango, you look beautiful today." Mirkou said.

"Uh…" Was Sango's smart answer. Then she felt something on her ass.

"**PERVERT!**"

Inuyasha and Kagome shook there heads.

**A/N**

**I would like to thank these people who review.**

**Thank you again Phoenix Feather Queen**

** Hanyou-Inuasha**

**Sena-Me-Duckie**

**Young Kagome**

**Cystal18111994**

**And finally thank you Kagome88**

Here are your free imaginary coupons for any favored Ice-Cream you like.

Gives out Coupons

See you next time on Falling in Love with You 

Next Chapter: Too much Love


	4. Too Much Love

**Note:** I finally decided to start typing up this story. This is my first fanfic don't go easy while reviewing. I want to know what I can improve in my fanfics. In this fanfic they're regular people, but they have the same appearance.

**Title: **Falling In Love with You

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engaged/married to merger their parent's company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other.

**Parings:** InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxTiffany, MirkouxSango, JakexGabriella

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. However, I do own Tiffany, Gabriella, Jake, and their family.

**Ages:** Kagome-18, Inuyasha-19, Tiffany-19, Sesshomaru-20, Sango-18, Mirkou-19, Gabriella-19, Jake-19

**Chapter 3:** Too Much Love

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon, but with all the homework, I didn't have time to update, I also got a new Sub. And she's a total BITCH! She cursed at us (my class) and gives a lot of Homework! Oops got carried away again, anyways the next chapter.**_

**_Last time on FILWY (Falling in Love with you):_**

_Inuyasha and Kagome shook their heads._

_**This time on FILWY:**_

**Kagome's POV**

We arrived at the mall ten minutes later and meet up with the others.

The car ride with Sango, Mirkou, and Inuyasha was quiet interesting. Inuyasha and I finally stopped arguing and started joking around, however Sango knocked Mirkou into unconsciousness and after Mirkou gained his conciseness, and he groped her again, and got knocked out. He will never learn! Anyways, it's time for SHOPPING!

**Author's POV**

"Please no more! No more shopping!" the boys pegged.

"Um… No" the girls answered.

They had been shopping for 4 hours, and the boys were going crazy!

Inuyasha carried 4 of Kagome's shopping bags while she carried 3.

Sesshomaru carried 6 of Tiffany's shopping bags while she carried 4.

Mirkou carried 3 of Sango's shopping bags while she carried 2.

Jake carried 5 of Gabriella's shopping bags while she carried 1.

Mirkou was the luckiest with only 3 bags to carry, the boys felt bad for Sesshomaru having to carry 6 bags. Of course this was no surprise; Sango didn't shop as much, while Tiffany shops a little too much.

After hours and hours of shopping the girls finally decided to go to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's place.

Finally!" the boys cried with joy.

_At Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house (In Inuyasha's room)_

They were all hanging out in Inuyasha's room.

"Let's go to the pool" Kagome suggested.

"Ok" Inuyasha agreed. "You guys wanna come?"

"…"

"Are you guys coming or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"…" Still no answer

"Are you com-" Kagome asked as she turned around, she was not prepared for what she saw and neither was Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.

They saw the three couples in a heavy make out. Sesshomaru and Tiffany were on the bed, Mirkou and Sango were on the couch, and Jake and Gabriella were making out in a corner.

"Too much love!" Kagome cried.

"I'm blind!" Inuyasha cried.

The three couples broke apart. Watching their two friends in amusement.

Then Tiffany said "Oh, I get it! You want us to leave so the two of you can have some privacy!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

"Inuyasha, you sly dog, why didn't you tell us?" Mirkou said.

Inuyasha glared at him.

Everyone excluding Kagome and Inuyasha Smirked.

"Come on lets go, so they can have some privacy." Tiffany said.

As everyone left Mirkou said "Inuyasha don't do anything I won't do."

"MIRKOU!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ok, see you later!" Mirkou said as he ran off with the others.

_With the rest if the gang_

Everyone went to Sesshomaru's room, and then they bust out laughing.

"That was so funny!" Jake said.

"Yeah, I should have brought my camera!" Sesshomaru laughed.** (In my stories Sesshomaru is easy going and has emotions.)**

"Well, I did" Tiffany said, as she held up her camera.

"This is the perfect blackmail." Sango said. As every else nodded in agreement.

**A/N:**

**This is my shortest chapter, sorry i wanted to make it longer, but i didn't know what to add.**

**I would like to thank these people who review.**

**Thank you to: nihongirl**

**Young Kagome**

**Phoenix Feather Queen**

**And finally thanks to Alexa**


	5. Explanations

**Note:** I finally decided to start typing up this story. This is my first fanfic don't go easy while reviewing. I want to know what I can improve in my fanfics. In this fanfic they're regular people, but they have the same appearance.

**Title: **Falling In Love with You

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engaged/married to merger their parent's company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other.

**Parings:** InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxTiffany, MirkouxSango, JakexGabriella

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. However, I do own Tiffany, Gabriella, Jake, and their family.

**Ages:** Kagome-18, Inuyasha-19, Tiffany-19, Sesshomaru-20, Sango-18, Mirkou-19, Gabriella-19, Jake-19

**Chapter 4: **Explanations

**A/N: sorry about not uploading soon, the bitchy sub gave us tons of homework, and at the same time I'm working on a new story, which would be uploaded soon.**

* * *

**_Last time on FILWY (Falling in Love with you):_**

"_This is the perfect blackmail." Sango said. As every else nodded in agreement._

_**This time on FILWY:**_

_With Inuyasha and Kagome_

**Author's POV**

'How dare she say that! I don't even like Inuyasha like that; he's just simply my best friend!' Kagome thought.

'Tonight her clothes will "accidentally" end up the fire place! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Kagome was to busy thinking to notice Inuyasha called for her for the past 10 minutes.

"Kagome? Kagome?" still getting no answer from Kagome, Inuyasha grew impatient and yelled "KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You wanna go see what the others are doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess so," Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha went down stairs and saw the rest of the gang sitting in the living room and talking.

Everyone noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome came down stairs.

"Done so quickly?" Mirkou asked.

"You pervert!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Mirkou around the mansion.

_A few minutes later_

Inuyasha finished beating up Mirkou and went to chat with the others.

"Tiffany can you explain this whole merge thing to me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Tiffany said. "You know the owner of spider Corp? Naraku? Well, he has gonna from #50 to #15 in one week in the world company rankings. So Akira and Inutashio decided that you two should get married in order to merge the company. Any questions?"

"Yes, how come you and Sesshoumaru can't get married and merge Takashashi and Adachi Corp?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah why?" Everyone besides Tiffany and Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"Because Sesshy and I won't get married for another 3-5 months. And you're the next best thing, besides if anything should happen, me and Sesshy will get married and merge our company." Tiffany said. "Any other questions?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, when are me and Kagome gonna get married?" Inuyasha asked.

"First of all its Kagome and I and second of all you were gonna get married in November, but dad, Mom, Korari and Akira moved the wedding to next week and the merge the day after that." Sesshoumaru said.

"NEXT WEEK?" Kagome and Inuyasha went nuts.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEXT WEEK?" The two of them laughed then cried.

"Okay… that was…" Tiffany started to say

"Completely weird in a funny sort- a- way." Sango finished for her.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Okay this chappie is really short, **

**It's basically about why they are merged.**

**My next chappie will be way longer.**

**I'm also working on a story called "The war that brought them together"**

**Same parings, same character.**

**And with the evil, sub gonna and my teacher back, I'll have more time to type up my chappie.**

**But, I have to retake my picture from picture day, because the stupid photographer didn't tell me that I blinked, **

**So now I have to retake my picture which means SHOPPING! **

**Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can**

**Next Chapter: Preparations **

**Finally thanks to my reviewers.**

**Gives out coupons**

**See you next time on Falling in Love with You!**

**Polar Princess**


	6. IM SORRY!

**Note:** I finally decided to start typing up this story. This is my first fanfic don't go easy while reviewing. I want to know what I can improve in my fanfics. In this fanfic they're regular people, but they have the same appearance.

**Title: **Falling In Love with You

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha are getting engaged/married to merger their parent's company. Sure they get along and everything, but they never expected to fall in love with each other.

**Parings:** InuyashaxKagome, SesshomaruxTiffany, MirkouxSango, JakexGabriella

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, not me. However, I do own Tiffany, Gabriella, Jake, and their family.

**Ages:** Kagome-18, Inuyasha-19, Tiffany-19, Sesshomaru-20, Sango-18, Mirkou-19, Gabriella-19, Jake-19

* * *

**A/N: **Hey people I'm sorry! I sorry I haven't updated in a pretty long time.

I have tests coming up and now that My teacher's back, she's making us work overtime to prepare for the test,

I'll try to update in two weeks after I finish my test! Right now, I'm currently typing up my H.W so I'm typing up this.

I'm gonna try to work on some of my story today.

Later dudes,

PolarPrincess


End file.
